Of Mafia and Angels
by CKLHand
Summary: Sal's friend is in the Witness Protection Program. She and Sal run into trouble. Can the Angels find her before it's too late? Rated T for content. I don't own any of Spelling-Goldberg's characters. Only Sal and those essential to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, Freshman Year was supposed to be my last for a while, and Sal/Sarah was going to go on as a Young Adult. While I'm thinking of adventures for her and her teammates, this will have to do. Sal is in high school, and meets a girl whose family is in the Witness Protection Program. Thanks to my crazy friends who, as always have been a big help, from thinking of a title, to helping me over a stumbling block---Ally, Agnes, Di, Jenni, Sara, Shelby. Enjoy!**

Bill Milano ran a successful Italian restaurant on Long Island, New York. He had started it many years ago, when he was fresh out of cooking school. His father had helped him buy a restaurant that was going under. Bill had managed to turn it around and build it into the business it now was. He served dishes made from the best ingredients. Fine wines graced his menu. He had hired an interior decorator to create an atmosphere of ambiance. The decorations were tasteful, friendly, and elegant. He wanted to be able to attract clientele of all ages, and his restaurant was family friendly.

Bill entered his restaurant through the front door. He was greeted by the maitre di. "Good evening, Mr. Milano."

"Good evening, Carlo." Bill continued on through the dining room and on to the kitchen. Inside was a bustle of activity as the kitchen staff prepared for the dinner rush. Bill looked over the preparations. He tried a few dishes to make sure they were up to par. Satisfied, he nodded. He spent the next few hours greeting customers and making sure they were happy. He supervised his staff well. No customer ever had to ask for a refill on their drink. Orders were delivered flawlessly and promptly. Bill was proud of his restaurant. He had worked very hard to make it one of the best on Long Island. Soon, it was closing time. The customers left. The staff finished their closing assignments and went home. Bill did a final check through the restaurant. He noticed a sack of garbage by the back door. Someone had forgotten to take it out. Mumbling, Bill picked up the smelly bag and took it out to the dumpster. He tossed the garbage into the dumpster, and was turning around to go back inside. He paused as he heard angry voices. Bill saw two men arguing in his parking lot. He saw drugs change hands, but no money. The arguing continued, until one man pulled out a gun and shot the other. Bill froze on the spot, horrified. He decided that he'd better get out of there right away. As the shooter ran for his car, Bill ran for the restaurant. He accidentally kicked a trash can, and it let out a loud bang. Bill ran faster. He made it into the restaurant just as a bullet whizzed by the back door. Bill slammed the door and bolted it. He heard footsteps outside the door, and then loud banging. He saw a shadow pass by the window. Bill ducked under the prep table and hoped he wouldn't be seen. He heard the man trying to get into the restaurant. Bill crawled on his hands and knees towards his office, where his phone was. He went in the office, and slowly closed the door. He could hear banging on the front door now. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, operator. This is Bill Milano at Milano's Restaurant. Get me the police. It's an emergency!" He whispered into the phone. Bill heard the glass of the front door shatter. He dropped the phone and ran out of the office, through the kitchen area, and to the back door. He unbolted it and ran back outside to his car. He unlocked it and jumped in quickly, as gun shots were fired in his direction. Bill started the car and floored the gas. He screeched out of the parking lot as a bullet hit a front tire. Bill screamed an expletive as the other front tire went out and he fought for control of the car. Gratefully, he saw the lights of the police cars in the distance. He only hoped he could hold on long enough to tell them what happened. Several police cars pulled up in front of the restaurant. Cops jumped out their cars, guns drawn. One of them apprehended the suspect as he tried to get away. Another approached Bill's car with his gun out.

"Out of the car! Hands on your head!" the cop ordered.

Bill got out of the car and did as he was told. He noticed the suspect was being read his rights.

"So, can you tell me what is going on?" The cop asked Bill.

"My name is Bill Milano. I own Milano's Restaurant. I saw that man shoot another man in my parking lot tonight. He saw me and tried to come after me."

"Do you have some identification, Mr. Milano?"

"Yes, sir. It is in my pocket." The cop reached into Bill's pocket and got out his wallet as shouts were heard. Other officers had found the body. One of them radioed for an ambulance. The cop looked at Bill's ID.

"OK, Mr. Milano. We will need you to come down to the station to give a statement. You can ride in my car. We'll call a tow truck for yours."

"Thank you, officer." Bill got into the back of the police cruiser. It drove away.

Once at the police station, Bill was able to call his wife. "Hi, honey. It's me."

"Bill! Where are you??"

"I'm at the police station."

"WHAT????"

"It's alright. I'm not in trouble....OK, maybe I am. I haven't been arrested. But, I did see a crime, and I had to give a statement."

"Oh, my....."

"I'll be home soon, honey. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Bill hung up the phone. "Can I give you a ride home, sir?" asked the cop who had questioned him.

"Yes, please," Bill said.

The chief of police, Chief Cummings, approached him. "Mr. Milano, you have been a big help tonight. The man we have in custody is Tony Boticelli. He is a notorious drug dealer. He sold some drugs to a client who refused to pay him. It ended badly for the client. Unfortunately, you happened to be there at the wrong time. We will put a guard on your house in case Tony has any friends who want to visit you."

"Do you think he will?" Bill asked with apprehension.

"He might, so be careful. We will do what we can to protect you."

"Thanks, Chief."

Bill was escorted to a police cruiser and driven home. His wife, Carol, was waiting at the door. She grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"It's Ok, honey," Bill told her. "The police are watching the house."

"Police??? Would you mind telling me what happened tonight?"

"Well, I had the misfortune to witness a drug deal gone bad, and it turned into murder."

"What????"

"Carol, calm down. You'll scare Emily." Bill referred to their 16 year old daughter.

"You see a murder go down and you expect me to be calm about it?"

"The cops caught the guy almost as soon as it happened. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Well, believe it. But...."

"What?"

"There are unmarked police cars watching the house, just in case the guy has friends."

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry, we'll be safe." Bill almost believed himself as he led his wife upstairs. They spent the remainder of the evening watching TV with Emily in their room. Bill had told her what had happened, so that she would know about the umarked police cars outside, and use caution. The evening news came on, and Emily stood up to leave.

"Well, I guess I will be going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Darling," both of her parents told her as she kissed them goodnight. Emily went into her room and closed the door.

"We might as well go to bed too," Carol said.

"I want to watch the news first," Bill told her. Carol got ready for bed and climbed in. Soon she was asleep. Bill advidly watched the news, but there was very little on the parking lot murder. The only thing mentioned was that a body had been found there. Bill shut off the tv and went to bed.

Several hours later, the family was sound asleep. The cops outside were bored with their stakeout and were wishing that it was time for the shift change so that they could go home and get some sleep. Suddenly, a dark car with its lights off screeched around the corner. A passenger threw something from the window towards the house. Before the cops had time to react, the smoking object had penetrated the window and there was an explosion. The Milanos heard the crash and the boom and jumped from their beds. Carol began shrieking as Emily ran in from her room. Bill tried to calm them both. A cop's face appeared at the bedroom window. Bill opened it.

"Is everyone ok in here?" At Bill's nod, they ordered everyone out. "You will have to come out this window. Someone threw a molotov cocktail through your living room window, and the room is now on fire. We've alerted the fire department. You must come quickly."

Bill helped Carol, then Emily out of the window and onto the ladder. He then got himself out of the house. Down on the ground, the family huddled together. They looked at their house, which was still on fire. They were approached by a police officer, Officer Jones.

"Mr. Milano?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, it is not safe for your family to stay here. We will take you to a hotel. In the morning, we will bring you back to salvage what you can, then we will make further arrangements."

"Arrangements? What kind of arrangements?"

"I am sorry, sir, but I cannot tell you any more at this time. You and your family will be taken care of."

The family was shepherded into a waiting police car as the wail of fire engines sounded in the distance.

Bill Milano and his family sat inside a hotel room. Their facial expressions were a mixture of shock, grief, and anger. How could someone do this to them? There was a police officer in the room with them, as well as one outside their door in the hallway. More were stationed out in the parking lot. There was a knock on the door. The family jumped, startled. The door opened to let in an FBI agent, Willis.

"Good evening," he told the family. "I am Agent Willis, and I have been assigned to your case. It will be my job to help you make the transition into your new life."

"New life?" Bill asked in confusion. "What do you mean, new life?"

"Mr. Milano, tonight's events have indicated that it is no longer safe for your family to stay in your home. Tony Boticelli is connected to the Mafia. He has friends and connections all over New York. We want to place you in the Witness Protection Program."

"The Witness Protection Program????" Carol asked in shock. Emily gasped.

"Yes, ma'am. Even though we had your house guarded, someone was still able to throw a molotov cocktail through your window. We want to relocate you so that your husband will live to testify at Boticelli's trial."

"Where would we go, sir?" Emily asked as she held onto her mother's arm.

"We have not decided yet. We will work out the details tonight, and tell you in the morning. I want you all to try to get some sleep. In the morning, under a heavily armed guard, we will take you to your house so you can pack. We will have a list of approved items ready for you."

"What about our house? Our furniture?" Carol wondered.

"We can try to sell your house for you. Your furniture and personal belongings will be put in storage."

"Do you think we will ever come back? Our home is here, my business, our family." Bill said with sadness.

"Maybe someday, Mr. Milano. Now I suggest you all try to get some sleep. We will have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Will I go to school?" Emily said in a small voice.

"As of tomorrow, you will no longer be registered in that school."

"But, my friends are there! I'm in choir, and a cheerleader! I can't just disappear!"

"Your family's safety depends on you disappearing, Miss Milano. Now, goodnight."

The agent knocked on the door, and was let out, leaving the stunned family behind him.

The next morning, the Milano family was escorted back to their house under armed guard. They were given a list of things they would be allowed to take. It allowed to very little more than their clothes. They were not allowed to take any journals, correspondence, or family photos. Emily sadly looked at her high school year books and put them in a box. She found her favorite childhood toy, a stuffed monkey, and put it in her suitcase. Carol wistfully looked at her wedding album and Emily's baby pictures, then they were packed away. The family packed quickly. They salvaged what they could from the burned living room. The Milanos and the Feds met in the dining room. Everyone opened their suitcases for inspection. They passed. The family were led out of their house and into an unmarked FBI van. They drove away, into their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dwight D. Eisenhower High School was a typical American high school, Emily Mancini noted. The main difference from her old one was that this one was located in LA, instead of Long Island. No one knew where Emily had come from. If the question came up, she said she was from Chicago. She didn't say much to the other kids. Some thought she was stuck up. Others figured she was shy, and left her alone. Emily had been warned by the Feds to say nothing about her past, other than what was in the cover story her family had been given.

Emily reflected on the past few weeks, after her family had packed their clothing and very few belongings and were driven away in the van. They had stayed in a hotel for a few days, where they were coached on their new identities. The family was no longer the Milano family, but the Mancini family. They were told to keep their real names and to assume a surname with the same beginning letter as their former names to make the transition easier. They were told that they would be going to Los Angeles. There was less chance of them being located across the country. They were given California driver's licenses. Bill and Carol were given new credit cards, and bank accounts were set up for them. They would recieve an allowance for a few months until Bill found a job. Running an Italian restaurant was out of the question. If Boticelli's boys ever got wind that Bill and his family were in LA, that would be the first place they'd look. Once the family had learned the rules, and were established in their new identities, it was time to leave. Instead of flying directly from New York to LA, they took an indirect route. They flew from New York to Boston, Minneapolis, Chicago, Denver, Santa Fe, Phoenix, Portland, LA. By the time their plane arrived at LAX, they were exhausted. The family were picked up at LAX by an FBI Agent in the LA branch, and driven to their new apartment. Emily hated it immediately. It was a stark contrast to the nice home they had left in Long Island, and she hoped to spend as little time as possible in it. The trouble was, she wasn't allowed to participate in extra curricular activities, and had to come home right after school.

Emily was lost in her thoughts and looking down at the ground as she rounded the corner. She made as little eye contact with the other students as possible. Emily kept walking and all of a sudden ......OOOOFF!! She had collided with another student. It was a girl with blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and a slender build.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" said the girl.

"It's Ok, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I'm Sarah Munroe. Everyone calls me Sal."

"Emily Mancini."

"Are you new here?"

Emily had been cautioned about giving out too much information. "Yeah, I just started here. This is my first day here."

"I'd be happy to show you around."

"That's OK. I can find stuff."

Sal thought the refusal was a little strange, but didn't push it. "What's your next class?"

"English."

"Mine too. I'm in room 102, where's yours? "

Emily consulted her schedule. "I'm in room 102 as well."

"Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Emily couldn't politely refuse, so she let Sal lead her to her English class. Sal introduced her to some of the kids as the teacher came in. The teacher presented her lesson for the day. As soon as class was over, Emily was out the door. Sal watched her go, then shrugged. If Emily didn't want to be friends, it was OK with her. She was just trying to be helpful.

Bill pounded the pavement in hopes of finding a job. He couldn't believe that a few weeks ago, he had been running his own restaurant. Now he had to look for work. All because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He consulted the want ads in his hand. His next stop was a Whataburger diner. Bill found the Whataburger, filled out an application, and a few minutes later had a job as a fry cook. How humiliating. At least it was a job, though, and he didn't have to rely on the Feds to support him and his family.

Not long after the Milano family had gone into hiding, Tony Boticelli was visited by his boys, Francesco Bruno and Claudio Falcone, in prison. They were his most trusted associates, the only ones who could be counted on to do the job right. Well, they did goof with the molotov cocktail, and didn't kill the family, but they did scare them. Shortly after Bill and his family went into hiding, Francesco and Claudio sent out feelers through Long Island. They found out that Bill had not been to the restaurant since the murder. It was now being run by his second in command, Lucas DeAngelis. They had questioned Lucas, who had no idea of Bill's whereabouts. Bill had phoned him the day after the bombing, and told him that he would not be returning to work for quite some time. He was going to take his family on a sabbatical, and was not sure when they would return. Lucas thought there was something strange about that, but went along with it. Bill had given him free reign to run the restaurant as he saw fit as long as it was up to Bill's standards.

Francesco and Claudio went by the Milano house and found it empty with a "For Sale" sign in front of it. Their curiousity piqued, they went to Emily's school. They posed as Emily's uncles and said they were there to take her out because of a family emergency. The secretary looked Emily's name up on the computer, and saw that she hadn't been in school lately. There was no record of a transfer to another school, nor an excuse for an extended absence. Francesco and Claudio were pretty sure the family had gone underground, and dreaded telling Tony what they had found out.

They sat across from Tony in the visitor's room. A clear glass screen was in between them. They had to communicate with the phones. Francesco was first. Tony picked up the phone. "What did you find out?"

Francesco hesitated for a moment. "We can't find Milano or any of his family."

"And why not?"

"Milano hasn't been to the restaurant since the murder. His house is empty with a "For Sale" sign on it. There is no record of his daughter at her high school. "

"Dig deeper! They had to have gone somewhere."

Claudio took the phone. "Boss, we think they're in hiding. We will try to flush them out. If they're in New York, we will find them."

"And if they're not in New York?"

"We will look harder."

Emily found her bus and climbed aboard. She sat by herself. She was trying to keep a low profile. Someone sat in the seat next to her. Emily looked up.

"Hi, " Sal said.

"Hi."

"Look, Emily, is something troubling you?"

Emily didn't want to be rude, but her family's safety was at stake. "Really, nothing's wrong. Please leave me alone." She turned to look out the window.

Sal was surprised and hurt. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to Emily but try to be a friend. "Ok, if that's the way you want it..." The girls continued the rest of the ride in silence.

Emily stormed into the apartment. She angrily slammed the door behind her. Her mother was waiting for her.

"Hi, honey, how was school?"

"Terrible!" Emily stomped off into her room. She threw her books onto her desk and herself onto her bed. She burst into tears. There was a knock at the door.

"Honey, can I come in?" Carol asked. Emiy cried harder. "I know this is rough on you, honey. It's hard on all of us. All we can do is wait until the case goes to trial, and then we can go home."

"Mom, I could've made a friend today, but the Feds told me to use caution."

"That doesn't mean you can't make friends. As long as you don't tell them much about yourself, you'll be OK."

"But, mom, friends tell each other EVERYTHING! I really wish I could call or write to my friends in New York."

"Well, you can't. Now, why don't you tell me about your day and help me get dinner?"

"There isn't much to tell, " Emily said as she slid off her bed and went into the kitchen with her mother.

Bill came in just as dinner was being put on the table. "Hi, girls. How is everyone?" He tried to be cheerful. Emily gave him a dirty look and then went to her room. Bill watched her go. '"What's with her?"

"Hi, honey," Carol said as she gave him a kiss. "She is homesick, and misses her friends. She's scared to make friends here, because she is worried that she will jeopardize our safety."

"I'll call Agent Samuelson, and see what he says. Maybe he'll have an update for us, and we won't have to be here much longer."

"That would be wonderful." Carol finished putting the last of the dishes on the table. Bill picked up the phone. He looked at the number taped to the underside, and dialed it.

"Hello, Samuelson. Bill Mancini here."

"Hello, Mr. Mancini. How are you doing?"

"I found a job today. Not a terrific one, but a job. Mr. Samuelson, the reason I am calling...." Bill hesitated for a moment.

"Yes? Are you having any trouble?"

"Well, it's about my daughter. Can you come over so we can talk?" Bill was hesitant about giving information over the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Both men hung up.

"Is he coming?" Carol asked. At Bill's nod, she decided to set another plate.

Dinner was underway in the Mancini house. Agent Samuelson whole heartedly enjoyed the lasange dinner Carol had prepared.

"This is great, Carol!"

"Thank you."

Emily sat in silence as the adults around her ate and conversed.

"So, Bill, tell me about your job," Samuelson took another helping of lasange.

"It's not much. It's in a diner called Whataburger."

"I love that place! I'll be sure to stop by often."

Emily looked at Samuelson's waistline and said nothing. From the looks of him, he ate at Whataburger often. She looked away and looked down at her own plate.

"Emily, is something troubling you?" Samuelson asked gently. He had two daughters of his own, and could tell when something was bothering them.

Emily looked at her plate for a moment before answering. "I'm having a hard time fitting in. The kids think I'm stuck up because I don't get involved in activities. I'm afraid to get close to anyone, for fear I will let something slip. I don't talk much, because of my accent. I really hate it here, and I wish we could go home!" Emily jumped up from her chair and ran into her room. She slammed the door. The three adults looked at each other in silence.

"It's been this way ever since we had to move," Carol said.

"She's lonely, and she wants friends. Only she is afraid of putting us in danger," Bill added.

Samuelson leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "I don't see a problem with Emily making friends, as long as she uses caution. She knows the rules, and can be trusted not to break them."

Emily listened through the open crack of her door. She might give friendship another try tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In New York, Francesco and Claudio continued to look for the Milano family. They had wire taps and tracing equipment on all of the phone lines of the Milano's friends and family. So far, nothing had turned up. They were watching the mail of close family members to see if any letters or items of interest arrived. Nothing had. There was no sign of the Milano's in New York. Obviously, they had gone somewhere. The question was, where? Sooner or later, Francesco and Claudio would find them. Then Bill Milano would no longer be a threat.

The day after Samuelson had come for dinner, Emily climbed aboard the bus. She looked for Sal, but didn't see her. Emily chose a window seat by herself, and watched the scenery go by as the bus rolled on towards school. She looked at the ocean as they passed it, and thought it might be fun to learn how to surf. The bus pulled up to Sal's stop. Sal got on. Not wanting to be rejected again, she didn't say anything as she passed Emily's seat. Emily watched her walk by. This was going to be harder than she thought. Emily kept to herself the rest of the day. The loneliness and secrecy of her new life were getting to her. Emily had debated about calling her friend in New York. She knew the rules, but she missed her friends and family back home. Surely, one phone call couldn't hurt. The Mafia couldn't possibly know who all of her friends were. She had a plan in mind, and needed to pursue it when she was alone. She hoped her mom wouldn't notice if she didn't come home right away. When school let out, she headed for a payphone in a strip mall. She had a fist full of change. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she put coin after coin into the phone and dialed the number of Louisa, her best friend in New York. The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" 

Emily's eyes filled with tears at the sound of her friend's voice. "Louisa?" 

"Emily, is that you? Where are you???" Louisa demanded.

"I can't tell you. I had to call. I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Some guys were hanging around our school just after you left and were asking all kinds of questions about you and your family."

"Like what?" Emily began to sense great danger, and realized that calling Louisa probably was not a smart thing to do.

"No one had seen you or your family for weeks. They said they were your uncles, and wanted to know where you were. If they were your uncles, why were they asking?" 

"Louisa, they're not my uncles. Don't tell them anything. Not even that I called. Don't tell anyone I called. It was a stupid thing to do. I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you I'm alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Em. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'd better go now. Remember, don't tell anyone I called. 'Bye." Emily quickly hung up the phone and drew several shaky breaths. She didn't want to tell her parents what she had done or learned. The men asking questions had to be connected with Boticelli. Emily looked around the area of the phone booth, and then headed for home.

Outside of Louisa's house in Long Island, two men sat inside a van listening to high tech eavesdropping equipment. "Bingo!" Francesco said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Claudio.

"The girl called her friend, dummy!" Francesco slapped Claudio upside the back of the head. "Now all we have to do is trace the call." They made a note of the time and date of the call, and carefully saved the recording to turn into their lab.

Emily let herself into the apartment. Her mother was in the kitchen. Carol turned at the sound of her daughter coming in.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Mom."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

Emily went into her room without another word. She felt as if she had betrayed her family. Carol watched her go.

In New York, Francesco and Claudio gathered the the transcript of Emily's phone call. They had talked to their contacts in the wiretapping business, and now had a lead to go on. The call had come from Los Angeles.

Bill slapped burgers during the lunch rush at Whataburger. The whole time, he was preoccupied with Emily. He hoped she would get over whatever was bothering her. He knew she was unhappy, but couldn't do much about it at the moment. Carol also worried about Emily, but like Bill, knew there was nothing that could be done.

Sal walked into her English class, and saw that Emily had arrived ahead of her. Emily waved and gave a shy smile. Sal smiled back. After class, the two girls got together.

"Feeling better?" Sal asked Emily.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What was wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" 

"We moved here from Chicago, and I miss my friends is all."

"I know what you mean. I moved from San Francisco a while back. I miss my friends up there, but I get to see them sometimes when I visit my grandparents."

Emily nodded as they walked down the hall together. It was nice to have a friend again. "You're lucky. Mine are far away, so I can't see them."

"How do you like LA?" Sal asked.

Emily shrugged. "It's OK."

"Hey," Sal said. "Would you like to learn to surf?" 

"Sure. That would be fun."

"Come over to my house on Saturday, and I'll teach you." Sal gave Emily her address and phone number.

"I'll have to ask my parents first. They're kind of protective of me."

"That's OK. Just let me know if you can." The two friends parted as they went their separate ways to their next classes.

Francesco and Claudio now had a starting point. There were probably thousands of high schools in Los Angeles and the surrounding area. It would be impossible to search each and every had managed to get the number and location of the phone booth from which Emily had made her call. They decided to focus on any and all high schools within a five mile radius. They also decided to check out any Italian restaurants in that area as well. Once again, they would masquerade as Emily's uncles and start flashing her picture around at various high schools.

Emily came home from school in a rather exuberant mood. Carol noticed right away.

"Hi, honey. Did you have a good day?" 

"Yeah, mom. I did make friends with that one girl I told you about....maybe I didn't. But anyway, she invited me over to her house this weekend to teach me to surf. Can I go? Please? "

Carol hated to deny her daughter the possibility of a friendship. "We'll see what your father thinks. If he says it's Ok, then you may go."

Bill thought it was a fine idea that Emily was starting to make friends in Los Angeles. He again cautioned her about breaking the rules.

"I know, Dad, I know. But how could they find us way out here?"

"Honey, this is the Mafia. One little slip could be deadly."

"One little slip...talking about the weather, a phone call, mail, anything." Carol added.

"I see....." Emily looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"That's why they gave us that long list of rules back in New York. So that we'd be safe if we followed them."

"Oh." Emily had thought the list of rules was pretty strict when they were given to the family. Now she was beginning to see the reasoning behind them. She still wasn't about to tell her parents or the FBI what she had done, though. She decided to use extreme caution in the future.

Francesco and Claudio boarded a flight for Los Angeles. They booked a room in a motel near Emily's school. Boticelli had put them in touch with the local Mafia. Francesco and Claudio made copies of their pictures of the Milano family, and what facts they had on them. The pictures and information would be distributed throughout the LA chapter.

Francesco and Claudio found out that there were five high schools in the area of the payphone Emily had used. They systematically started interviewing students and staff in each one. They ruled out four of the schools. Only one was left: Dwight D. Eisenhower .

After interviewing various students and staff at Dwight D. Eisenhower High School, Francesco and Claudio found what they were looking for. They learned that Emily Milano, aka Emily Mancini, was indeed a student there. They found the family's address and phone number. The two men determined that Bill Milano would be persuaded to give himself up if his wife and daughter were used as bargaining chips. They formulated a plan. Every day for a month, they watched the Milano family as they went about their activities. They knew when Bill left for work, and what route he took there. They knew what kind of car he was driving. They knew Carol stayed home most of the time. They knew Emily's school schedule. They knew which bus she took. They also knew that she had made friends with a girl named Sarah Munroe, and spent a lot of time with her. The Munroe girl could be easily disposed of, if need be, once they had the Milano family back in their hands.

Several months had passed. Sal and Emily had become good friends. They spent some time at each other's houses. Sal had noticed that Emily's house had an impersonal feel to it. There was not much in the way of decor, and there were no family pictures displayed. Sal's house was in sharp contrast to Emily's. Jill and Kris had put a lot of thought into decorating it. There were plants and bric-a-brac throughout the house. Pictures were on the walls and cabinets. It felt homey. Emily preferred to spend more time at Sal's house than at her own. The girls were at the beach house one afternoon, doing homework in the kitchen. Sal got up from the table.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Do you have any coke?"

"Yeah." Sal went over to the fridge and pulled out two cokes. Kris came into the room.

"I'm going to go over to the office for a bit. I left some notes for my latest case there. Will you girls be OK?"

"Sure," Sal said as she and Emily bent their heads over the books.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

"Bye." Kris left and the girls resumed their studying. The house was quiet. Sal thought she heard footsteps out on the deck.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Emily.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'm imag-----" Sal broke off as she saw a shadow go by the sliding glass door. She quietly got up from the table.

"Sal, what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhh....I think someone is out there!" Sal whispered.

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. Sal headed for the phone, as the sliding glass door was shattered. Both girls screamed as two men dressed entirely in black and wearing ski masks burst into the room. The girls started to run as the men came after them. Sal picked up a chair and threw it at them. It was easily deflected. She tossed the coffee table in their way. One of them had Emily around the waist and was holding a handkerchief over her nose and mouth as she struggled. The other came towards Sal. She tried to run for her bedroom, but he blocked her way. She turned and ran for the front door. He blocked her way again. She tried for the sliding glass door as he caught her. Sal shrieked and kicked. The man put a handkerchief over her nose and mouth and Sal went limp. Each of the men slung a girl over his shoulder and carried her outside to the waiting car. They put the girls in the back of the car and drove to a warehouse down by the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several hours later, a worried Kris sat with Kelly, Bosley, and Sabrina in the office of Townsend Investigations. Kris had come home and found signs of the fight. She had immediately called Charlie and the others. Charlie had urged her to come to the office so that they could all put their heads together.

"Kris, tell me exactly what you saw when you got home, " Charlie urged.

Kris looked at her folded hands in her lap. Kelly and Sabrina, on either side of her, patted her back. Kelly held onto Kris' hands.

"I just came here for a few minutes, Charlie. I went home, and saw that my sliding door had been shattered. There was some furniture that looked like it had been thrown. Both girls were gone. I called Emily's house, and there was no answer. "

"Angels, we will have to do this quietly. Kidnappers don't like it when we call the police. What would be the motive for someone kidnapping both girls?"

"Prostitution ring?" Sabrina asked.

"Revenge?" Kelly suggested.

"Ransom?" added Bosley.

"I don't think Emily's family has very much money. Sal told me about their apartment.. It's in the low income district. Sal said most of the furniture came from thrift stores," Kris said as she put her head in her hands. "It's not like we were millionaires either."

"I'll do some checking into Emily's family to see if there is a motive to take her there. What do you know about them, Kris?"

"Not very much, Charlie. Her last name is Mancini, and they moved from Chicago a few months ago. Other than that, nothing."

"OK, I will run what we have through the computer. Kris, I want you to try to go home and get some rest."

"I'll try, but I doubt if I will rest."

"Would you like us to stay with you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, please."

"Do you think we should call Jill?" Sabrina wondered.

"I don't know what she could do over there in Spain. We may find Sal and Emily before she can get here."

"If we don't find her by tomorrow night, we call Jill. Agreed?" Bosley decreed.

Kris nodded. "Agreed."

Carol Milano/Mancini sat on the floor in the basement of the warehouse. She was tied and blindfolded. Earlier in the day, she had been making preparations for her family's dinner, when there was a knock on the door. The person on the other end had identified himself as an encyclopedia salesman. When Carol opened the door to tell him she wasn't interested, the door was pushed open and two men rushed in. She had tried to scream, but was quickly overpowered by a chloroform scented handkerchief. Now, here she was, sitting on the cold basement floor and wondering where she was and why. The only thing that came to mind was that somehow, her family had been found out. But how? She heard her captors come into the room. She felt something large put down next to her. She could tell it was a person. Who was it? How many people were they planning on kidnapping? She stretched out her hands as best she could, but could not reach the person next to her. She felt another person put down on the other side of her. Emily. It had to be Emily and her friend Sal. Carol remembered that they were going to get together at Sal's house to do homework. The two men must have found out who the Mancini family actually were, and then followed Emily to Sal's house. It was the only thing that made sense.

Bill was in the middle of the dinner rush at Whataburger. The phone rang. The restaurant policy was to ignore the phone during high volume periods. The phone continued to ring without stopping. Bill's boss, Mike, got frustrated with the constant ringing and finally answered.

"Whataburger!!" He said in a curt tone.

"May I speak to Mr. Mancini, please?"

"He's busy. May I take a message?"

"I really need to speak to him. It's urgent."

"Mancini! It's for you!" As Bill came to the phone, Mike glared at him. "Look, I ain't your social secretary, and I don't have time to answer the phone during dinner rush. If this happens again, you are fired."

"Yes, sir." Bill took the phone from his boss.

"Bill Mancini."

"Hello, Mr. Milano."

"Huh?"

"Now listen carefully. We have your wife and daughter here. Their safety, and the safety of your daughter's friend, depend on your cooperation."

"But how...."

"Never mind that, Mr. Milano. We only want you. Now, do you have a pencil and paper?"

Bill picked up an order pad as Mike continued to glare at him. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now write down the directions I am about to give you."

"I'm listening."

"You will come alone to the warehouse on 42nd Street. One of us will be waiting for you. Get out of your car, and make your way to the back of the building. Knock three times on the door, and you will be let in."

"How do I know for sure you have my family?"

"Trust us, Mr. Milano. We do. We want you to do this early in the morning, at 4:00 am. Less witnesses around then, you know what I mean?"

""Yes, I know what you mean. Will I get them back?"

"You will be reunited with them. Don't tell anyone or they will all be dead." There was a click in Bill's ear. He tore the page off of the pad and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the back door of the restaurant.

Mike saw him go. "Hey! Where are you going??"

"Family emergency!" Bill ran out the back door. His mind was in a whirl. They had found him and his family, but how? The Milanos had been so careful following the rules. He drove to the apartment. Maybe he could find some clue there.

Bill went into his apartment. There was no sign of Carol or Emily. He remembered Emily had mentioned studying with her friend Sal Munroe after school. He wondered if Emily had her number written down anywhere. He looked around the apartment, and couldn't find anything. There must be thousands of Munroes and Monroes listed in the Los Angeles area, and he didn't know the first name it would be listed under, so directory information was out. He continued to look. Nothing. Carol probably would know the number, except she wasn't here. "Carol! Emily!" No answer. He tried one more time to look for Sal's phone number. He went into Emily's room. He gave the room a surface glance. Nothing. He looked through the papers and books on her desk. Still nothing. Bill yelled in frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

Bill exited his apartment, locked the door, and ran down the stairs. He got back into his car, and drove to Emily's school. Maybe, just maybe, someone was there who knew where Sal lived.

Pulling up to the high school, Bill realized it was evening, and everyone had gone home for the day. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration. Now what? He still had several hours before he could meet Boticelli's boys at the warehouse. Calling the cops or the Feds was out of the question. He didn't want to risk any further harm to his family. Bill sat in the car and wondered what to do. He decided to drive until it was time for his meeting. Maybe something would come to him between now and then. He could only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sal and Emily started to come to about the same time. They both groaned. Carol started at the sound. "Emily?"

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey, it's me."

"What happened?"

"We've been found out. I think those are the men who tried to kill us in New York."

"Oh, Mom." Emily scooted over closer to her mother.

"Emily?" Sal's voice was heard on the other side of Carol.

"Sal? They took you too?"

"It looks that way. What is going on?"

"Sal, I'm sorry," Emily said as voices were heard approaching their prison.

"For what?" Sal asked as Claudio and Francesco came in.

"Well, well, all of you are awake now. How nice," Francesco said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Carol asked in a trembling voice.

"You are going to help us persuade Mr. Milano give himself up to us. After he does, you three will be able to go."

Emily and Carol gasped. Sal wondered what was going on, and how had she gotten into this mess? She hoped the Angels would figure it out and rescue her and her friends before it was too late.

The phone rang in the beach house. Kelly had stretched out on the daybed that doubled as a couch, and Sabrina was on the couch. The phone was ringing next to her ear. She picked it up.

"Hello?" At the sound of Charlie's voice at the other end, Sabrina put the phone in the squawk box attachment.

"Hello, Angels. I have done some checking on Sal's friend Emily Mancini."

Kris came in from the bedroom. "What did you find out, Charlie?"

"That there is no such person."

"What?" the Angels were incredulous.

"How can that be, Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"I did some digging on the Mancini family. I talked to my friends in the FBI. The Mancinis had moved here several months ago. They are not the Mancini family, but the Milano family from New York. Bill Milano had witnessed a murder outside his restaurant in Long Island. When someone threw a molotov cocktail through their living room window, Bill and his family went into the Witness Protection Program."

"The Witness Protection Program???" the three Angels chorused.

"Yes, and somehow they were found out. Tony Boticelli is in jail in New York awaiting trial on murder charges. His boys, Francesco Bruno, and Claudio Falcone, are his most trusted operatives. They are probably the ones who have Milano's family."

"What about Mr. Milano, Charlie?" Kris asked.

"He has been working at a local Whataburger. I haven't been able to contact him yet."

"Then we're going over to his house to see if he's there," Kris said as she returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

Bill drove through the streets of Los Angeles. He really had no idea of where he was going or why. His mind was in a blur as he tried to figure out where his family had been taken. Bill's mind was only half on his driving. He approached an intersection, and didn't pay attention to the light that was turning from yellow to red. Too late, he saw a figure step into the crosswalk right in front of his car. Bill slammed on the brakes and the car slid through the intersection. He narrowly missed the young Mexican woman in the crosswalk. She cursed at him as he started the car again and drove off.

Bill drove his old, second hand car to the warehouse where he had been directed. He looked the building over. It was large and menacing. There were lots of places to hide, as well as places where one could be surprised. Bill got out of the car and looked around. He hadn't dared call Samuelson, but now he wished he had. He was going to need some help. He walked around the building, looking for signs of his wife and daughter. He looked in a basement window, but could not see much in the shadows. Bill silently approached the back door of the warehouse. He knocked three times on the back door. It was opened. A voice said, "Come in, Mr. Milano." Bill entered, and felt the blow on the back of his head. He sank to the ground, unconcious.

The Angels pulled up in Kelly's car in front of the Mancini's apartment building. It was in a less desirable area of town. At that hour of the morning, the shadows between buildings looked rather threatening.

"Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea after all," Kelly said as she looked around.

"We've got to find Sal and her friend, and this is where we start," Kris said with determination. "Kidnappers and the Mafia don't always wait for convenient hours."

"No, they don't." Sabrina agreed. The Angels got out of the car and went inside the building. There was no sign of life anywhere. All of the residents were asleep. Kris looked down at the paper in her hand where she had written Emily's address. She looked up and noticed that there were no elevators.

"Apartment 4A. Looks like we're going to climb, ladies."

The Angels climbed the four flights of stairs. Upon arriving at the Mancini's apartment, Kris knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked louder. Still no answer. She banged on the door.

"Awwwww, for the love of Mike, keep it down over there, will you???" one of the neighbors shouted.

"Oops. There's no answer. I guess we go in," Kris pulled her lockpick kit out of her purse. She carefully picked the lock and they went inside. The Angels searched all of the rooms. A few books and magazines were in the living room, as if someone had been reading them. The beds had not been slept in. In the kitchen, food and cooking utensils were out as if a meal were in the process of being prepared.

No one was in the apartment. Kelly picked up the phone and looked underneath.

"What's this? Agent Samuelson. 555-1234. Let's call him." Kelly dialed the number. A groggy Samuelson answered.

"Samuleson."

"Agent Samuelson? My name is Kelly Garrett. I work for Townsend Investigations."

"Yes, Miss Garrett?"

"Earlier this evening, the younger sister of one of our associates, along with Emily Mancini, was kidnapped. We're at the Mancini's apartment now. The family seems to have disappeared."

"I'll be right there!" Samuelson slammed down the phone and jumped out of bed. How had this happened? He asked himself.

The Angels continued to look around the apartment. They could not find anything that would give them any indication of where the Mancinis had gone. They decided to sit and wait.

Bill Milano came to. His head hurt where he had been hit. He was tied tightly to a chair, and it was very uncomfortable. His captors noticed that he was coming around.

"Ah, Mr. Milano, so nice of you to join us!" Francesco said, his voice syrupy sweet with sarcasm. Bill said nothing. "You have led us quite a merry chase, Mr. Milano. We had to look all over the country for you."

"Not all over the country, just New York," interjected Claudio.

Francesco gave him a scathing glare. "Shut up." He turned back to Bill. " We searched all over New York for you, and couldn't find you. Luckily for us, your daughter made that phone call."

Bill's head shot up in alarm. Emily had made a phone call to New York? When? How? Francesco noticed Bill's reaction. "Yes, Mr. Milano. Your daughter was homesick and called her friend. We just happened to listen in, and through that we eventually found out where you were. Now, our boss in New York is rotting in a jail cell. He's been suffering these last few months because of you. He'd like to see you suffer. This is for our boss. Eventually, we will take you to him so that he can have the pleasure of doing away with you himself. In the meantime, this will be a bit of an appetizer." Francesco took a swing at Bill's face. It landed square on his jaw. Claudio swung at him from the other side. That one landed on his eye. Systematically, they beat Bill from head to toe. They worked their way down from his face and into his ribcage and midsection. When Bill was barely concious, and his head was hanging down towards his chest, they stopped. Bill was battered, bloody, and barely breathing.

"You will never get away with this," he gasped. "If I disappear completely, the FBI will be looking for me."

"We're not worried about the FBI. We've eluded them before, and will do it again, " Francesco told him as he took Bill's picture.

Carol and the girls sat still on the cold basement floor. They could hear the blows and grunts coming from the next room. They gasped and winced at each one, hoping it would be over soon.

"Mom?" Emily whispered in the darkness.

"Yes, darling?"

"This is all my fault. I was really homesick, and I thought one phone call couldn't hurt. So I called Louisa. I'm really sorry." Emily cried through her blindfold.

"Sh, Emily. Now you know why we were given all of those rules. I just hope we can all get out of this alive."

"My sister is a private investigator. She and her friends will find us," Sal reassured them.

"How?" Carol asked. "This is the Mafia."

"The Angels always find what they're looking for."

"The Angels?" Carol asked.

"That's what their boss likes to call them."

"Hopefully they'll find us and we won't be dead," Emily added.

"Yeah, hopefully," Sal agreed. "Now, can you please tell me what's going on before they come back?"

Emily took a deep breath. "My dad saw a murder, back in New York. That's really where we're from, not Chicago. Our last name isn't Mancini. It's Milano. We're in the Witness Protection Program, or at least we were until I blew our cover. Those guys found out who we are, and want to kill us."

Sal thought over the information. "Well, I hope my sister figures all of this out before they come back to kill us."

"I hope so too," Emily agreed.

From upstairs, they could hear screams and the sounds of gunfire. Francesco and Claudio calmly entered the room.

"What was that?" Carol demanded.

"Just some of our associates taking care of some loose ends. Nothing you need to be concerned about, " Francesco told her. "If you three don't cooperate, you will get the same treatment those loose ends upstairs just got."

"What do you want from us?" Sal asked.

"You will soon find out, Blondie," Francesco said with a leer.

Sal couldn't see the leer, but she could feel it. She wished with all her being to be anywhere but where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Angels and Samuelson went through the Milano/Mancini apartment again, looking for something they may have missed. No clue.

"Mr. Samuelson, what about Mr. Mancini's job? Would they have a clue as to where the family might have gone?" Sabrina asked.

"He hasn't worked there very long, but we can go over and see if the head manager might answer some questions for us."

"He'll answer," Kelly assured him.

"We're going to need more help than just the four of us, " Samuelson said as he looked around the apartment one more time. "It's time to call the police." He picked up the phone and dialed. A young desk sargent answered.

"LAPD 15th Precinct."

"Samuelson, FBI. Let me talk to your superior immediately!"

"Yes, sir. Right away sir."

"We should get such results," Sabrina muttered under her breath to the other two Angels, who nodded in agreement.

"Chief Mitchell here," came over the wire.

"Chief Mitchell, I am Agent Samuelson of the FBI. A family I was protecting in the Witness Protection Program has disappeared. I need the help of the LAPD to find them. It is a matter of life and death!" Samuelson gave Mitchell the details. Mitchell promised to send some cops over right away. Both men hung up.

"As soon as they get here, we are going to the Whataburger to interview Bill's manager."

The Angels and Samuelson gathered in front of the Whataburger where Bill worked. Samuelson knocked on the front door. No answer. He banged harder. A short, fat, balding man in a manager's uniform and apron came to the door. He opened it an inch.

"What do you want?"

Samuelson flashed his FBI badge. "I am Agent Samuelson of the FBI. These are my associates." He indicated the Angels. "I need to ask you a few questions. May we come inside?"

"What kind of questions? I'm busy. I have a business to run."

"Are you Mike Lymon, the head manager of this establishment?"

"What's it to you?"

"Look, Mr. Lymon, I need to talk to you about one of your employees. Bill Mancini. It's an urgent matter, and he and his family may be in danger. Now, you can let us in and we can talk, or we can take you to the local police station and we will talk there. What will it be?"

Mike opened the door. "Come in."

The Angels and Samuelson followed him to the main dining room, where he indicated that they should sit down. Samuelson pulled out his pen and notepad as they sat. Sabrina did likewise.

"Now, Mr. Lymon, we need to ask you about one of your employees, Mr. Bill Mancini."

"Mancini," Mike grumbled. "If he ever shows his face around here again, I'm going to fire him!"

"What happened, Mr. Lymon?" Sabrina asked.

"Mancini got a call during dinner rush, and then he left. Didn't ask, just walked out the back door."

"Did he say anything?" Kelly asked.

"Something about a family emergency."

"When was that?" Samuelson was busily scribbling notes.

"It was during the dinner rush, so probably around five or six."

Sabrina turned to Kris. "Kris, what time did you go to the office?"

"About five or six, about the time Mr. Mancini left here."

"Can you tell us anything about Mr. Mancini?" Samuelson asked.

Lymon shook his head. "No. He's a hell of a good cook. It'll be a shame to lose him. But he's still fired."

The Angels and Samuelson thanked Mike Lymon for his help and left. He shook his head as he went back to his morning prep work.

Outside, everyone put their heads together. "OK, Mancini disappeared around five or six. Kris went to the office around five or six. The girls vanished somewhere in that time, probably Mancini's wife did right around then too. Now we know when they disappeared, and very possibly why, but where to?" Sabrina wondered.

"I can understand why they took Mancini's family if it was the Mafia and they were in the Witness Protection Program, but why Sal?" Kris asked.

"I think Boticelli's boys followed Emily over to your house, and watched you leave, Miss Munroe. They took your sister so she couldn't identify them."

"Makes sense," Kelly said.

"But where would they take them?" Sabrina looked around the area in frustration.

"The Mafia has lots of businesses on the side. Drugs, gambling, prostitution rings. They usually operate out of seedy motels and old warehouses." Samuelson said.

"We don't have time to check every motel, hotel, and warehouse in Los Angeles!" Kris said, her nerves shot.

"I'll get my people back at the Bureau to start running information on Boticelli and the local crime families through their computers. In the meantime, why don't you ladies go home and rest?"

"No." Kris shook her head. "No. My sister is in the hands of the mob, and I'll be damned if I sit by and let her die while I could be out looking for her!" She angrily stomped off in the direction of Kelly's car.

"Mr. Samuelson, here's our card. We'll be doing what we can from our angle," Sabrina said as she handed him her card. "Let's go, Kelly."

"I'll be in touch," Samuelson said as he headed for his own car.

Kris sat in the front seat of Kelly's car, staring ahead at nothing. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away when she saw Sabrina and Kelly coming. She got out of the car so Sabrina could get in the back seat. Both Angels gave her a hug.

"Hey," Sabrina told her. "It's going to be OK. We'll find her."

"Sal's a smart girl, and she will figure out a way out of her predicament," Kelly said. "Do you want to reconsider calling Jill?"

Kris hesitated, then shook her head. "I really don't want to worry her if we find Sal in the next couple of hours. On the other hand, she will get mad at me for not calling her.....I don't know!!!!"

"Think about it while we go to the office," Sabrina said and climbed in the back seat.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Kelly asked as she started the car.

"We're going to look up the Boticelli family on Charlie's computer, and see what connections they have in LA. I know various branches of the Mafia help each other out, and then return the favors from time to time. We're going to see if it works in our favor," Sabrina settled into the back seat.

Sal, Carol, and Emily squirmed uncomfortably in their basement prison. They had been locked up for several hours. Sal guessed it must've been close to all night. She racked her brain to try and find a way out. The kidnappers had not been to see them for some time. They must be sleeping somewhere, Sal decided.

"Is anyone awake?" She whispered into the darkness.

"SHUT UP!!!" Claudio's voice boomed into the darkness. So much for that idea. She was hoping to be able to get them untied. She'd just have to wait until both Claudio and Francesco were out of the room. Her chance came sooner than she expected. She heard the door open and Francesco enter.

"About time!" Claudio exclaimed. "I've been sitting here forever. They haven't been doing anything."

"Quit your whining. Let's go get something to eat. They can't do much while they're tied up."

"Should we feed them?"

"Maybe later. I'm going to call the boss in a bit, and find out what to do with them and Milano."

Sal heard the door close, and the two men walk away. Now was her chance. "Emily! Mrs. Mancini! Wake up!"

The two women stirred. "They're gone! Wake up!"

Sal nudged Carol, who toppled over onto Emily. "Oof!"

"What the.....????" Emily wondered.

"The goons are gone. Let's get out of here, before they come back." Sal scootched closer to Carol. "Mrs. Mancini, I'm going to try to untie you. I need you to put your back next to mine so we can untie each other."

"Alright, Sal. But please call me Mrs. Milano. It's our name, and we're going to use it as long as we can."

"Right," Emily agreed. Sal and Carol put their backs together and worked the knots. Soon the ropes fell away from their wrists.

"Yes!" Sal exclaimed in a low voice. She didn't want to take a chance on the thugs hearing her. She whipped off her blindfold and untied her feet. Carol was doing the same, then both of them freed Emily.

"Now what?" Carol asked as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"We find a way out. No doubt they locked the door." Sal tried the doorknob. "Does anyone have a bobby pin?" Carol and Emily shook their heads. "So much for that idea." Sal looked up and noticed a window high on the wall. "We need to get up there."  
She pulled the chair that Claudio had been sitting on over to the window. "OK, this may be shaky, but I will need your help. We're going to form a human ladder on this chair. Mrs. Milano, you first. Stand on the chair. Emily, you will stand on your mom's shoulders, and I will stand on yours. Hopefully, we can get out this way." Carol climbed on the chair as the door opened.

"What have we here?" asked Francesco. Three pairs of eyes looked at the gun in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Angels and Bosley were eating bagels and drinking coffee in the office. Bosley had entered the information the girls had gathered into the computer and were now awaiting the results. The intercom on Bosley's desk buzzed. He pushed the button. "Yes?"

"The computer readouts are ready, Mr. Bosley."

"Be right there." Bosley excused himself from the group. He was back almost immediately. He gave sections of the printouts to the Angels, and they spread around the room so that they could read them.

"There is an Italian branch of the Mafia in that seedy area down by the docks," Sabrina noted.

"It's the Pasquale family!" Kris exclaimed. "And according to this, they are related to the Boticelli family."

"And apparently they have several businesses down in that area," Kelly noted.

"I'm going to call the police and see if there have been any recent troubles with them," Bosley said as he picked up the phone.

Sabrina looked over Kelly's shoulder. "Drug trafficking, racketeering, prostitution, whew! They've been busy!"

Kris sat with her hands over her ears. "Stop, Bri! I can't take it! Just the thought of Sal being down there...."

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Sabrina was apologetic.

"Kris, are you sure you don't want to go home and get some rest?" Kelly gently asked.

"No. I'm FINE! I'm not going to be able to do anything there. I'd rather be here." Kris pushed the papers she had been reading away from her in frustration and stormed out of the room. Bosley and the Angels watched her in shock.

"She'll be back once she cools down a little, " Sabrina said.

Out in the hallway, Kris sat on the bench outside the office, hugging herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to control her emotions. She couldn't lose it, not now. Sal needed her. And she was going to find her! Kris went into the rest room and splashed cold water on her face. She hadn't thought to bring her makeup bag in with her, so she washed off yesterday's makeup, and freshened up as best she could. While she was composing herself, she came to a decision. She was going to call Jill. Even if Jill couldn't come home right away, it would be helpful to talk to her.

Bill sat tied to his chair as he floated in and out of consciousness. He hadn't heard from Francesco and Claudio since they had beaten him. He hoped they would let his wife and daughter go. He hoped they were alright. He sent his love out to them as he faded back into oblivion.

Tony Boticelli sat in the prison's common area and played cards with some of his fellow inmates. The guard came over to him. "You have a phone call. Come with me." Tony rose and followed the guard to the phone area. He picked up the receiver as the guard stood by, trying to intimidate Tony with his presence.

"Boticelli."

"Boss?" Francesco's voice came over the wire. "We have something you would be interested in. We hope to be able to deliver it soon."

"You do? That's great. I'll be waiting." Tony hung up the phone and was escorted back to his card game.

Sal, Carol, and Emily sat with their backs to each other, and tied together. This time, their kidnappers were going to make sure they couldn't get away. They had left the blindfolds off, and used them as gags instead.

"You three thought you were so smart, didn't you?" Francesco said as he walked around them. "Well, you're not, or you would've gotten away." He kicked Carol, hard. She winced.

Sal watched him with loathing, as did Carol and Emily. Each of them wondered what was going to be done with them.

"These broads are too much trouble," Claudio said.

"Yes, they are." Francesco pulled out a switchblade and held it next to Sal. "Any more noise out of you, or attempts to escape, and we will get rid of you sooner than we planned. Got it?" He held the blade right under her eyes. Sal nodded. "As it is, I think we will get rid of them today. As soon as it gets dark, we slit their throats and dispose of the bodies."

"Kris, please hurry!" Sal thought.

Kris felt better after she had freshened up in the bathroom. She squared her shoulders and went back into the office. Sabrina handed her a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks," Kris said with a small smile. "I've made a decision."

"What?" Kelly asked as Kris sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to call Jill."

Kelly nodded. "Good idea."

Bosley got off of the phone. "The police do have records of the Pasquale family's activities. They have a warehouse down by the docks. They use it as a headquarters. It has been rather quiet down there, but in the last few days, activity has picked up."

"How so?" Kris asked.

"Well, after the last raid, they stopped using it. Then, a couple of days ago, the cops noticed people were going in and out of it more often, especially two men. If the Pasquale and Boticelli families have kidnapped the Milanos and Sal, it's likely they would hold them there."

"Then that's where we're going!" Sabrina said.

"Not without police backup," Bosley warned her.

"Or Agent Samuelson," Kelly added.

"I'm calling Jill first. I've decided," Kris walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. She dialed long distance. The phone rang and rang. "No answer. I'll call her after we find Sal." The group left the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Francesco and Claudio untied Bill. Francesco slung him over his shoulder as Claudio opened the door. "TIme to say goodbye to your family, Mr. Milano." Francesco carried him into the room where the women were being held and dumped him on the floor.

"Mr. Milano, you will fly with us to New York tonight. We are going to hire a private jet so no one asks questions about your appearance. Our boss is going to get out of jail and dispose of you himself. We get the pleasure of taking care of your wife and daughter. They won't be able to go to New York with us. A pity." Francesco set Bill down where he could see the women.

"Hey, I want to have a little fun with them first. That blonde one looks like she's a little spitfire." Claudio protested.

"Don't worry. We'll have some fun with all three of them, and let Mr. Milano watch. You're right, let's start with the blonde."

Francesco untied Sal from the others, and pulled her to a standing position. Claudio tied Emily and Carol back up. "You first, Blondie." Francesco waved the knife in front of Sal's face. "On the ground, now."

Sal sat. She closed her eyes and wished this wasn't happening. She'd rather he'd kill her first. Francesco leaned over Sal in anticipation. He stroked her hair and neck. Bill opened one eye and saw Francesco bending over Sal. Sal was shaking as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed as he leaped to his feet. He had been a boxer in the Navy, and still remembered some good moves. He was still in pain and bruised, but he would fight with everything he had to protect these women. He kicked the knife away from Francesco, and then punched him square in the jaw. Francesco slumped to the floor. Claudio grabbed the knife and came after Bill.

"Come on, hot shot! If you want a chance at these women, you're going to have to get through me first." Bill did a round house kick and knocked the knife out of Claudio's hands. It landed near Sal. She scooted towards it, and grabbed it. Quickly, she cut the bonds of her friends. She knew Francesco probably had his gun, but wasn't going near him unless he was tied up. Bill and Claudio continued to fight. Bill was losing ground, due to his injuries. He was fighting only on adrenaline. Francesco was on the ground, unconcious. Emily and Carol picked up the ropes and tied him up.

Claudio picked up the chair that they had used to attempt escape. He whacked Bill over the head with it. Bill slumped down the ground, once again unconcious. Claudio untied Francesco.

"Now, where were we?" Claudio asked. "You, Blondie, come over here." He picked up the knife and approached the group.

The Angels raced to the warehouse. Bosley's car screeched to a halt and they all jumped out. The police were right behind them, lights flashing and sirens screaming. The Angels ran around the warehouse looking for an entrance. Kris saw the back door. She tried the knob. It was locked. Kris pulled her gun out of her purse, fired, and then kicked the door in. She ran inside. Samuelson, Bosley, the Angels, and the police were all right behind her.

"SAL! SAL! WHERE ARE YOU???????" Kris screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HERE!!!" Sal called back as Claudio grabbed her and put the knife to her throat. Sal fought with him, as Emily and Carol tried to get Sal away from him.

"All of you! Back! I will kill her!"' Carol and Emily stopped fighting as Claudio held the knife against Sal's throat.

The door burst open. Kris ran in with her gun drawn. "Hold it!" She ordered.

"No, you hold it. Put the gun down or the girl gets it." Kris obeyed. Outside the room, the cops fanned out. Kelly and Sabrina went back outside the building and looked for a way to distract Claudio. They found the window where Sal had tried to escape. They could see everyone frozen as Claudio held Sal hostage. Sabrina aimed her gun, fired, and got Claudio right in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and dropped the knife. Sal elbowed him in the stomach and ran to Kris.

"Are you alright, honey?"

At Sal's nod, Kris picked up her gun. Soon the room was full of cops as Francesco and Claudio were taken away. Sal hugged her sister and friends. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

The Milano family stood in a close circle, their arms around each other. "Dad, this was all my fault. I am so sorry!" Emily said as her father hugged her.

"It's alright, honey. The bad guys won't bother us anymore."

Samuelson approached the group. "I am happy you are all safe. There were six women upstairs who weren't so lucky. They were all shot execution style."

"That one over there," Sal pointed at Francesco, "said some of their associates were tying up loose ends. I guess that's what he meant."

"The police need some statements from each of you and Miss Munroe, and then we will work out further details," Samuelson added.

"Details? Not again!" Bill groaned.

"I think my husband needs to go to the hospital," Carol said as she noticed Bill wincing. Bill was barely standing. He leaned on his wife for support.

"We've radioed for an ambulance, and we want you all to get checked out at the hospital," Samuelson said. "The police will take your statements there." The Milanos followed Samuelson to the ambulance. Kris was right behind them with her arm around Sal.

'We're going to call Jill later," Kris said.

"Yeah, wait until she hears about this!"

A few days later, the Milanos met the Angels, Bosley, Sal and Samuelson in the office. Charlie was on the speaker phone.

"I want to thank you all for your help," Samuelson said.

"Sal, I'm really sorry I got you into it, " Emily piped up.

"It's OK. I can write about it the next time I need to think of a topic for English class."

Everyone laughed.

"Tony Boticelli will be going to trial next week. Francesco and Claudio are being held for kidnap, attempted murder, and attempted rape of a minor at the state prison. Once California is done with them, New York will want to deal with them," Charlie said.

"I'm glad they're put away," Bill added.

"Can we go home now?" Carol asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, Carol. You can go to New York long enough for the trial. But there will be police protection. After that, you will have to go back into the Witness Protection Program if you want to be safe." Samuelson said.

"I've been thinking," Bill said as he put his arm around his wife. "I think I will sell the restaurant to Lucas. We can live on the proceeds while I look for another line of work."

"What about our house and our things?" Emily asked.

"We will give those to your relatives to hold for you. Maybe in a few years, after Boticelli and his boys are dead in prison, you can go back," Samuelson told her. "Until then, you will have to hide."

Emily gave a resigned sigh. "Maybe some day...."

"What about the women the Pasquales killed?" asked Kris.

"They were involved in a drug ring with the Pasquales, and wanted out. They were threatening to turn state's evidence, when they were kidnapped, tortured, and killed."

"Do the police know who they were?" Kelly asked.

"The Boticelli and Pasquale families have relatives and connections all over the US, Canada, and Europe. Judging from the ID on the victims, three of them were American--One from Ohio, one from Texas, one from Alabama. One was Canadian. One was British, and one was Swedish. From what we can piece together, they all came here for a family reunion, and were hoping to turn state's evidence for a lighter sentence."

"So tragic, they were cut down so young," Sabrina said.

"Yes, it is too bad, but at least the Milanos are safe. And we hope to keep you that way!" Samuelson said sternly, looking at Emily.

"I know. I almost got us killed. I will not call any friends or relatives ever again," Emily said.

"To celebrate us not getting killed, I'm going to make you all the best Italian dinner you have ever had!" Bill exclaimed. "You're all invited to our house for dinner! Carol, we have shopping to do!" Bill and Carol rose from their seats. "Coming, Emily?"

"OK." Emily got up. "See you guys tonight."

Later that night, the staff of Townsend Investigations, Samuelson, and Sal, met at the Milano's house for dinner. Bill had outdone himself. He hadn't cooked like this since he saw Boticelli commit murder. There was a spread of several Italian dishes available. Salads and rolls complemented them. Fine wines were chilling on the side board. Soft drinks were available for the girls. Carol had made several deserts. Everyone exclaimed over the food.

Bill raised his glass in a toast. "To life, good friends, and plenty of both! Well, as many as we can get in hiding..."

"Here, here!" The others responded as they raised their glasses.

The end.


End file.
